scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! ...and a Mummy, Too
Scooby-Doo! ...and a Mummy, Too is a children's coloring and activity book published by Landoll's. It's an adaptation of the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode . Premise The Mummy of Anka haunts a museum, in search of its ancient coin. Synopsis Shaggy accidentally leaves a museum with an ancient coin, and when the gang goes to return it, they discover that the Professor has been turned to stone. They notice that the Mummy of Anka is missing, although Fred points out that the glass case was broken into and not out. When the gang splits up, Velma goes with Shaggy and Scooby, and they soon run into the Mummy. With a bribe of a box of Scooby Snacks, Scooby attacks the Mummy with karate. Meanwhile, Fred and Daphne discover Dr. Najib, in his car, turned to stone. Somehow Scooby-Doo is separated from the group, as the next scene has Shaggy discover a stone statue of his beloved pal. As he mourns, Scooby appears and joins him. The gang decides to return to the professor's office to look for clues, where they once again run into the Mummy. The Mummy chases Shaggy and Scooby into a tool shed where the Professor is tied up. Using a lawn mower, the duo plow into the Mummy, knocking him to the ground, allowing Fred to remove his bandages, unmasking Dr. Najib. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * The Professor Villains: * Mummy of Anka * Dr. Najib Other characters: * None Locations * Museum ** Professor's office * Diner * Wooded area ** Tool shed Objects * Ancient coin * Hamburgers * Milkshake * Scooby Snacks * Concrete mix * Lawn mower Vehicles * Dr. Najib's car Suspects Culprits Notes/trivia * The Mystery Machine does not appear. * The book features twelve activities, including word scrambles, mazes and a cut-out Ghost of Redbeard mask. * Besides removing scenes/lines, several elements of the original episode are altered in this adaptation: ** The Mummy of Ankha is renamed Anka. ** Fred discovers both the broken glass and the background information on the real Mummy, instead of Velma. ** Scooby-Doo is specifically asked to "lay some karate on him", whereas he's simply asked to stop the Mummy in the episode, leading him to try other methods as well. ** Shaggy and Scooby discover cement mix inside the tool shed in this story, instead of outside, near molds of the Mummy's victims. ** The Mummy is caught near the tool shed, with Shaggy and Scooby landing on top of him, rather than in a basketball hoop. ** All information regarding the "secret of the coin" is removed, although it's still mentioned in an explanation of Dr. Najib's motive that he "knew the secret of the coin", making for some confusion amongst readers who had not seen the original episode. Miscellaneous * Scooby Snacks bribe: 1 box. * "Zoinks" count: 1. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * In the first printing of the book several scenes were printed out of order. The gang seeing the Mummy for the first time and learning of the curse appeared after they discovered the Mummy was missing, the scene with Shaggy and Scooby discovering the Professor in the tool shed appeared before they returned to the Professor's office and ran into the Mummy again, and the scene where the Mummy chases Shaggy and Scooby into the tool shed appeared on the second to last page, between the Mummy being unmasked and Dr. Najib's motive being revealed. Later printings resolved these issues. Quotes }} Category:Adaptations Category:Landoll's